Dreaming Illusions
by Deidara's Sugar Girl
Summary: His voice sounded like a dream, his face an illusion in her mind, a nightmare in her eyes. She told herself over and over, that she was prepared for this, but ideed she was not. She thought he had come to kill her, he thought he had come to love her. T


**A/N: No conversations in this story, I am sorry, but they tend to get boring to write. This is my first one shot, so go easy on me please. Thanks. Oh an please review, that would be nice. Happy Halloween!**

O  
O  
O

Wide, scared, green eyes shot from side to side, resting on each corner of the girl's bedroom, before darting to another location, to frightened to carefully examine each wall. Quiet whispers bounced around her room, alerting her that she was not alone, she wasn't expecting to be alone, no, she was quite aware about what was to happen tonight. She told herself over and over again that she was prepared for this night, however, now, when the time came to date, she was indeed _not _prepared.

Her name twisted and rang through out the small apartment building, "Sakura….Sakura…Sakura" swiftly turning from a name of bloody hell, to an illusion of dreams.

His voice sang beautifully about her ears, but was the song of the devil in her head. He was a bad man, a murderer, and Akatsuki. It had been a while since Sakura last saw his young, un-changing face, the way he smirked at her when he fell lifelessly to the ground. She knew he was supposed to be dead, to be gone from her mind, but, he had always remained in her sleep, his face cascading in her dreams, reminding her that, one day, he would come to get her, to kill her….maybe.

Another soft whisper filled her ears, causing Sakura to grip on tighter to the already wrinkled up sheets of her bed, forcing tears of sheer fright to stay welled up in the lids of her eyes. Her actions made the male chuckle of amusement, his crimson red eyes danced with humor and excitement, as a smirked played across his lips, ducking his head lower into his hiding place.

When she had arrived at home, after some Halloween activities with her friends earlier that day, the lights had cut off, and the whispers began. She wasn't surprised he had come for a visit, she knew he wasn't dead, her dreams made sure she figured that out. His face, his laugh, his eyes, hunted her mind, sent her insane, shot adrenaline coursing through her blood.

Akasuna no Sasori was far from dead.

Sakura swallowed hard, her back stiff, and she cleared her throat, and spoke in a shaky, high pitched voice, "Come out now!" she called, her skin sweating beads as the words slipped her lips.

Another sweet chuckle flowed passed her ears, causing her whole body to shiver, and as quick as his laugh came, his lips were at her ear, his body propped a top of hers, his hands running up and down her body, running his fingers through her pastel pink locks, and down the smooth skin of her cheeks.

Sakura's eyes became wide at the contact, the way he touched her, and the cold chill he sent running down her spine. He was teasing her. With that thought in mind, the girl began to struggle underneath the redhead's body, slapping away the hands on her flushed cheeks.

Sasori frowned, his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration, as he gripped her wrists, and held them back down beside her, pinning them to the bed. The speed of it all, left Sakura in awe, her body became calm, relaxed, and her eyes glazed over.

Chuckling at her reaction, the Akatsuki male bent down so his lips were just a breath away from her ear, "That's much better, Sa-ku-ra" Sasori whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck.

The closeness between the two made Sakura uncomfortable, but she wasn't able to move under the pressure of his body against hers. She wanted to knee him, to send him off of her, so the raging fear racing in her blood would calm, and she could go on living without any worry of him returning, but there was one small part of her that wanted him to stay there forever, wanted the warmth of his body on top of her cold form, heating her from the cold autumn. She didn't know where this thought, this sudden need for him, came from, but she didn't like it.

"G-get off" Sakura muttered, twisting her wrist from his grip, trying hard to get them loose, but Sasori was stronger.

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" he said.

Sakura held her breath, as another shocking chill rampaged through her body, causing her to shiver. Her human instincts kicked in, and she caught herself burrowing into his chest the best she could, seeing her hands were held against her will, making it harder for her to full-fill her desire, His body was so fucking _warm!_

'_How could that be?'_ she asked herself, tucking her head closer to his chest, _'He's a puppet right?'_

Sasori looked down to see confusion written on her face, and gave a small laugh, "I'm human now love," he explained, and as if for emphasis, took one of her hands, and trailed it along his face.

Her fingers tingled by the way his warm flesh felt against her own cold skin, and the desire to hold him closer became stronger. Sasori's grip fell when she began to trace his lids, her fingers flowing from his eyes, then down to his lips, they felt so soft.

The redhead held perfectly still as she continued outlining his features, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, hunger began to boil in the pit of his stomach, hunger for her.

He had originally wanted her in his puppet collection, the moment he laid eyes on her, he wanted her to be his next tool, his one and only favorite. He was obsessed with her, he still was, he wanted her, but he didn't want her _that_ way anymore. He wanted her alive, smiling and blushing like she always had, but her wanted her to be his, his and his alone.

His feelings changed after she had destroyed his puppet self, all that was on his mind was to kill her, to make her life a miserable hell, he watched her, that's all he could do. The akatsuki doesn't know he's still alive, the only member aware was Deidara, but that's all. He wasn't going back to Akatsuki, never. So he watched her, day and night, he shadowed the village, tracing her everywhere.

However, watching her save lives, fight hard, live up to promises, and look out for her fellow teammates, caused him to fall in love with her. He couldn't help the feeling, all he wanted was to hold her close, to make her his.

After some time, realazation started to throw weight onto Sakura, and seeing what she was doing, caused her to squeal, and pull her hand away, the smirk on Sasori's face helped no one.

Said girl hid her blush well by shadowing her face, "Go away! Leave me alone!" she snapped, lifting her head up, her emerald green eyes meeting with his crimson brown ones, tears flew from her eye by the sudden jolt of her head.

The shock of her words made Sasori still, allowing her to easily shove him off of her, "I'll kill you this time!" she hissed, reaching for her weapon pouch, but when her fingers only touched the silk of her baggy white PJ's, she froze.

'_or not' _

Sakura grinded her teeth together, while Sasori smirked on the outside, as pain shot through the inside. He didn't mean for her to hate him.

He reached out and touched her face gently, her face rose to look at him, confusion in her eyes, as he softly stroked her cheek with is index finger, "Don't hate me, Sakura" he whispered in her ear, then gave it a soft kiss, her ear turning red where he left the kiss.

Sakura furrowed her brows, and growled, "It's hard not to! You've hurt so many people! You caused so much pain to your family, to mine!" she snapped, causing his face to scrunch up.

"Sakura, not all my intentions are bad." He stated, looking on with a blank stare, hurt tightening in the pit of his heart.

Sakura gulped at his words, what did they mean? He really was going to kill her. At the thought of that, her face paled, and her eyes shrank, sweat pored from her skin, making her hair stick to her neck.

"I'll kill you first!" she snapped, pointing a finger at him, fear in her eyes, and tearsforming in her lids, swating the hand on her cheek.

Sasori doubled over, she thought he was going to kill her!? The redhead winced in pain, and his heart felt like it was going to explode! How could humans live with this thing!?

Sakura jumped from her bed, and channeled chakra into her first, preparing for a fight, when the male appeared behind her, grabbing her shoulders, holding her against himself.

'_This is it? I'm really going to die?'_

To her surprise, the redhead spun her around, and placed his lips softly onto hers, moaning inwardly at how soft they were. Sakura gasped, but stood perfectly still, and after what seemed like hours, he released her lips, and smirked, "Happy Halloween my dear"

And with that, he disappeared, leaving Sakura confused, and frightened in the middle of her room. She slumped to her knees, and placed a hand on her lips, and she could have sworn she heard a faint chuckle.

_I guess, it's not so hard._

O  
O  
O

**A/N: That was my Halloween treat to all of you! I hope you enjoyed, cause I enjoyed writing this! Sorry if it was not to your liking. I tried. O-kay! So um, yeah! It's a little late, sorry about that too, but I couldn't finish it in time. **


End file.
